


Prompt: Sorry, were you asleep?

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [9]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Series, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, it's a season 3 au okay like i'm still in denial of cancellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “I always know where you are,” Marcus hums. “I could find you even if you’d left this earth Tomas.”





	Prompt: Sorry, were you asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> super short, but fun!

At first, Tomas isn’t quite sure what woke him. It takes a few seconds to realize that his phone is ringing on the nightstand next to his bed. He fumbles for it and manages to press the answer button and bring it to his ear while still lying down.

“Hello?” he rasps.

“Sorry, were sleeping?” says a warm, familiar voice.

“Marcus!” he exclaims, sitting up. “Is it-are you-?”

“It’s me,” he says on the other end of the phone, voice soft with amusement. “I promise Tomas.”

Hearing Marcus say his name for the first time in months soothes Tomas and he lays back down with a sigh.

“Where are you?” he asks.

“Somewhere in Kansas I think,” Marcus says and that’s when Tomas notices the rumble of a bus in the background. “The prairie all looks the same.”

“So you’re heading west,” Tomas says, perking up.

“East,” Marcus corrects. “Towards Missouri actually. There’s someone who lives on the banks of the Mississippi I’m going to talk to.”

“Oh,” Tomas says softly, sighing. Then, before he can lose his courage he speaks again.

“Come back to me Marcus.”

“I can’t, not yet.”

Tomas falls silent for a moment, just listening to Marcus breathe on the other end of the line. Closes his eyes and imagines for just a second that Marcus is beside him where he belongs.

“Soon,” Marcus says after a long moment. “i’ll come find you soon.”

“You haven’t asked where I am,” Tomas says. “I move around a lot.”

“I always know where you are,” Marcus hums. “I could find you even if you’d left this earth Tomas.”

Tomas takes a shuddering breath and he can practically feel Marcus’ smile through the phone. Can hear it in the silence.

“When?” Tomas asks. “How soon is soon?”

“Once I’m done in Missouri, I’ll come find you. It’s time I came home.”

Home. It’s been a long time since Tomas has had one of those.

“You promise?”

“I promise. On my immortal soul.”

Tomas smiles and listens to Marcus keep talking until he drifts back to sleep.


End file.
